


Falling in Love, Flying in the Stars

by ProfessorTriton



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, gays in space, mlm, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorTriton/pseuds/ProfessorTriton
Summary: After the escape of the resistance on Crait, Finn reflects on what's happened in the last 18 hours. And both the boys feel a spark happening between them. But how will their relationship blossom as the resistance works out a way to expand their reach and continue on their fight against the First Order?





	1. Caught in the Feelings

With all the remaining resistance members having boarded the Millennium Falcon, the sturdy cargo ship rose from the ground before leaving the mineral planet completely. The resistance was at its smallest yet, and somehow - after seeing the legendary Luke Skywalker once more - their hope was burning like a wildfire. But not for everyone.

 

After Finn had placed Rose on the med bed and covered her - waiting for the resistance medics to give her attention - he turned, looking around. Rey was talking to Leia, not wishing to interrupt he walked around the Millennium Falcon.

 

A lot had happened since he was last there - when he was conscious, that is - Han Solo had died, Starkiller base was destroyed and Rey had left to find the enigmatic Luke Skywalker. When he had awoken from his coma - he went to find anyone, especially Rey. For before he was taken out by Kylo Ren, she was lying unconscious in the snow of Starkiller. 

 

After these 18 hours had finished - he just wanted to hug his friend and tell her everything. But he couldn’t. As his actions were eating away at him from the inside. Finn walked away from everyone else to find a quiet place on the Falcon. Little did he know he was being followed. By the time he had found a quiet spot; which took some time considering how many people, droids and new species of bird never seen before were packed into the Falcon; he was interrupted a few seconds later.

 

“You okay, bud?” Came a voice from behind, that made Finn jump from his skin.

 

Poe was standing, leaning on the door archway, smiling down at Finn.

 

“Poe,” the sight of the pilot made him smile and quickly embrace him in a hug.

 

Poe laughed, embracing his friend in a hug, “I only just saw you a few minutes ago,” whilst gently patting him on the back.

 

Finn slightly winced at the pat, clearly his saber wound couldn’t be healed completely, “I know,” Finn shrugged it off, as the two pulled out from their embrace, “But so much has happened and…” He stopped, as his thought trailed him back to that same feeling.

 

As Finn looked to the ground, swimming in thoughts of failing the resistance, Poe grabbed Finn by the shoulder, “Tell me what happened, Finn,” but he wasn’t angry, he was smiling back at him.

 

Finn took a big breath, relaxed and told Poe everything. What happened on Canto Bight, getting the codebreaker who betrayed them, and worst of all being so close to turning off the tracker but not close enough. Throughout it all Poe listened intently; he nodded and asked questions, always making sure to see if Finn was okay. 

 

“I failed.”

 

Poe didn't reply to him straight away, but let what Finn said remain in the air for a few seconds, “That happens sometimes,” was what Poe replied, rather optimistically, “Everyone here in the resistance has failed on multiple times. Yes, even me,” He added, chuckling whilst patting Finn on the knee. 

 

“The First Order found out about our plans because of me.“

 

Poe thought again, “Well, no,” He replied, continuing to think his answer out, “It wasn’t your fault,” Poe gestured to him sympathetically, as - in his mind - he was trying to string this all together as delicately as possibly, “It was the codebreaker. He’s the one they found that information from, not you. Right?”

 

“Yeah, But I put my trust in him,” Finn pointed in towards his chest, “And I shouldn’t have,” Shaking his head.

 

“Finn,” He repeated multiple times,” You’re making that sound like a character flaw,” Was what he eventually got out, but not after tripping up all his words, “But that’s not- that’s one of the reasons that makes you-“ Poe stopped for a while, gulped with red cheeks, “It’s one of the reason that makes you who you are. And you’re a great man, Finn. Trust me on that.”

 

Poe sat from up from the seat next to Finn, “You did good today, Finn. You’re a great asset to the resistance. You freed those creatures from Canto Bight and caused havoc. Those war profiteers deserved that.”

 

“They sold to us, did you know that?”

 

Poe’s smile faded, and he looked down to the ground in deep remorse, “I did, and I rallied against that alongside General Leia,” The resistance pilot sighed, “But that led us to the state we’re in now,” Poe said, gesturing out around the Falcon, “But I don’t- But I don’t, for one moment, ever regret that.”

 

Poe put out his hand, “So thank you for giving them hell, Finn. In my eyes, that makes you a hero.”

 

Finn grabbed Poe by the hand, and stood up. To which Poe shook it.

 

“I couldn’t stop the tracker.”

 

“No, No - you couldn’t,” Trying to reply as honestly as possible, but without hurting the ex stormtrooper’s feelings. 

 

“We lost a lot of ships and people because of that.”

 

“Yes, we did,” Poe nodded, rubbing his hand on his chin, “But I could say the same about me, you know or just about-” Another sight let out by Poe, Finn grabbed him on the shoulder to reassure him, “Because of my attack on the dreadnaught we did too. I should’ve listened to Leia but-“ Placing his hands on his hips, “I believe so much in the resistance. It’s all I’ve ever known,” Poe looked off to the side, reminiscing. His life with the rebellion and resistance, “And we’re so thinly spread - I thought I saw the chance to weaken the first order. And I just - like a fool I jumped at the chance.” He looked back up to Finn, “I guess, that’s the point. We learn from our mistakes. I see hope reignited today in all these people. Your journey may have been a failure to you, but we can learn from it.”

 

Poe turned to walk out, but stopped and looked back, “I don’t think we officially welcomed you to the resistance, did we?” He said, with a grin.

 

Finn smiled back and straightened his back, “I’m honoured to join, Poe Dameron.”

 

The two walked out of their hidden corner, and joined the rest of the resistance. Poe took Finn around - properly greeting him with the other members of the resistance. And they all thanked, and greeted him with open arms. Especially Leia.

 

“Good to properly see you again, Finn.” The general told him, as she stood from her seat, “Although the plan wasn’t strictly official,” Giving Poe a strict glance, “I thank you and Rose for your willingness to fight for the resistance.”

 

Finn met with Rey again, the two once again embracing. Poe looked away, as if embarrassed and not wanting to tread their privacy. So he and BB8, who now optimistically followed Poe around the Falcon, sauntered off to let the friends have their long awaited reunion.

  
  


The Falcon had been flying amongst the stars for a while now - as the higher officials figure out where to land (now that older bases have been destroyed and Crait is now known by the first order). Rey and many others were asleep now too - laying on couches and the grated floor of the Falcon. Rose was still being tended to by the medics. However, Finn found himself unable to sleep. As Poe was discussing with remaining Admirals, Captains and Commanders - he noticed Finn from the corner of his eye.

 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Stepping away from the discussion, with BB8 trailing behind him.

 

Poe sat next to Finn, who was sitting on some steps.

 

“Still okay, buddy?” He said, patting Finn’s thigh as he sat on the step with him.

 

BB8 stopped behind the two, beeping and whirring at the two, his head turning from both.

 

“Give us a sec, BB?” BB8 let a massive whirr out and rolled backwards, his eye caught on the two.

 

“I’m fine, Poe. Just can’t sleep after everything that’s happened in the span of just a few days - feels like I’ve aged years.” 

 

“Well, you don’t look it,” Poe smoothly, yet accidentally, slipped out. “I mean - Anyway,” He quickly added, to turn attention away from what he’d said, “You joined us in probably the busiest we’ve ever been in taking down the First Order,” He smiled to Finn, his eyes shining as he looked at him, “Especially now that the New Republic gone there’s no one to fund or help us.” Poe had begun to talk about the whole situation, trying to reassure Finn. But then Finn let out a bigger bombshell.

 

“Rose kissed me on Crait.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Said Poe, taken back.

 

“She just… kissed me.” Said Finn, aghast - the return of Luke Skywalker, their escape and his reunion with Rey had made him completely forget about it until just now when sitting with Poe.

 

“When?” Said Poe, utterly shocked by such a thing. 

 

“After she crashed into my ski speeder - she just… kissed me.”

 

“Why would she do that?” Poe blurted out, “Not that people wouldn’t want to kiss you. You’d be a good kisser, but well I don’t think that…” Poe quickly tripping over his own words that weren’t meant to dig him into a bigger hole. 

 

“She said that this was all about saving the ones you love. But I…” Finn thought for a moment, thinking of the time he and Rose spent together. He liked her, sure, but he never thought of her like that. Only as a friend. “I don’t think of her that way, Poe. I don’t know how to tell her.”

 

Poe took a breath and thought about what to say, trying to hide his slightly red cheeks, “Be honest to her. Did you kiss back?”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Well, that’s good,” Poe said, this time not even trying to save his skin.

 

Finn gave Poe a side glance, but just ignored the comment - he doubted it was that big. Then all he could think about what Rose had said. How it’s about saving the ones you love. Rose loved him, that’s what she had told him. But then he thought about the ones he loved and held dear to him. Rey - she was a close friend, and in a short span they had been through so much together. The same could be said for Rose, and Poe.

 

And then his thoughts turned to Poe - how he had been so ready to help him escape from the First Order, how he embraced him back on the base, let him keep his jacket. He searched deep into his mind - he was by his side when Finn was unconscious. And he was the first to talk to him when he got up from his coma - and he explained everything as much as he could for him. He was sweet, and that made Finn smile. And he was right there next to him - checking if he was okay.

 

And then it struck him - he had left Poe’s jacket behind during his undercover mission. That jacket meant a lot to him - it was a symbol of Poe and Finn and…

 

“Poe, I lost the jacket.”

 

“Finn?”

 

“I accidentally left it-“

 

“Buddy, buddy - calm down. I’m sure you didn’t mean to, and I doubt you expected the Supremacy to be taken down like it was.”

 

“It meant a lot to me.”

 

“Same here, Finn,” Poe grabbed him by the shoulders, “But you’re more important than a jacket.” 

 

Finn smiled at Poe, he was so kind and Finn could always feel his passion in everything he did. Finn was surprised by Poe’s answer - if it meant so much to him why would he so willingly give it to him. His head was swimming with feelings and questions. 

 

Finn then realised, that’s why Poe gave him his jacket. He had shared something that was important with him, because Poe cared about him. And he, of course, cared back. And as this all occurred, Finn had a realisation.

 

“-A lot of things are important to me,” Poe said, cheeks still red - trying to look away from Finn, ”Like the resistance for example,” Then he pulled at a necklace and showed it to Finn. The above light from the Falcon made it glimmer like a star. It was a ring. “This as well. It was my mother’s. She gave it to me in hopes that one day I would give it a person I care a lot about.”

 

Finn smiled, he had never seen this side of Poe before - it was relaxing. Poe was someone he would willingly fight beside, protect, and even die for. How was he so sure about how he felt about Poe? 

 

“The resistance is about saving the ones you love.”

 

Poe smiled, looking at the ring.

 

And Finn grabbed it from him, and moved his palms to Poe’s hands.

 

The two smiled at each other - in a moment, they could both feel this spark. And, both together, they fell into the others eyes at once. Just staring, letting themselves both be taken in the moment. Neither knowing exactly what to do, or to say. But just allowing themselves to be swimming in this moment of silence, of tenderness. Of caring. For Finn, it had just clicked - a realisation that he’d have to think long and hard about before he could act. He needed to be ready for it, not to rush head first into it.

 

The two pulled out of the moments, both their cheeks red and both beaming at the other.

 

“I, uh-” Said Poe, scratching his forehead with a large grin upon his face, “I… Well, I-” Standing up and pointing to General Leia still in her conference, “I better get back.”

 

BB8 had returned, catching Poe off guard as he accidentally bumped into the droid (who let out a loud beep of surprise) as he walked back to where he came from.

 

Finn remained on the step, watching as Poe walked off - leaving Finn caught in a moment of such intense wonder and happiness. He knew he had a lot to deal with, but he didn’t care, he knew how he felt about the resistance pilot Poe Dameron.


	2. Thinking in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn continue to deal with their emotions about each other, but whilst the two catch up on the resistance and other members - will they finally be able to confront each other and divulge their heart to one another?

The Millennium Falcon had stopped, after it’s long journey from the planet Crait - they had finally reached a planet to stop off on. The planet itself seemed isolated, and devoid of much life - apart from foliage and fauna. But it was better than nothing - merely just a stopping off point so that they could hide from the First Order for a while and properly work out where they would be heading.

Poe had helped with these plans - but as he did put together some sembelance of a plan, he still thought about the moment he and Finn had shared on the ship. He wanted to talk to him about it, but he had no idea how to do that. He didn’t want to trip over his words as he talked to him. There was so much he was worried about doing when confronting the subject, but he’d have to take the moment soon before he missed his chance.

“Everyone,” Leia’s voice boomed, as she stood in the middle of the Falcon with the remaining resistance members around her, “A lot of sacrifice has happened these past few days. We’ve all lost a lot. Colleagues, Friends,” Leia stopped, and swallowed, but strode on with her speech, “Lovers, family members. But their sacrifices aren’t for nothing - they all live on inside of us. Fuelling our hope, and our stubborness to never give up to the first order. We are currently in the middle of working out a plan - I have a few allies scattered across the Outer Rim, and whilst none responded to our distress signal. There is one man I believe will come to us. I shall try gain contact with him - I believe with his help, we will regain our strength and find another haven for the resistance.” Leia smiled, and nodded to her colleagues and friends.

Poe watched on, clapping - thinking of how much Leia had lost in these past few days. Han Solo, Amilyn Holdo, and now Luke Skywalker. Poe had looked up to this woman for so many years, she was like a surrogate mother to him. But he saw it in her speech, her strength and her willingness to never surrender - and it was one of the reasons Poe looked up to her. As soon as everyone had finished their clapping, Leia walked off from the centre and to the Falcon ramp.

Before she had left, however, Poe caught a glimpse of Finn watching the speech intently. Taking in every word that General Organa said and joining in clapping in the end. ‘Just talk to him, just go up and talk’, Poe thought to himself. He could see the glance in Finn’s eyes in that moment, Poe was sure that he felt the same way but he didn’t want to presume. Poe had done it a few times before.

He had known he was gay for a long time, he wasn’t ashamed of it now - but when he first realised he was a cocktail of multiple emotions. The main one being how he was never able to tell his mother, Shara Bey. He know exactly how she would’ve reacted - making sure he knew it was no big deal. But there had been a couple of times he had feelings for other men - believing they reciprocated it, when they didn’t. But Finn was different, this time it was more intense. More loud. And Poe didn’t mind, he loved it. He just knew it was fate when he saved him that day on the Finalizer. And although it meant being kidnapped and tortured - he was thankful for it all, just so he could get to meet Finn.

“Poe,” Said a resistance pilot from behind him, “You coming or what?”

He looked around, realizing he had been left on his own as he got caught up in his thoughts.

—

The resistance had set up a small camp under the night sky of the planet, they had very few light sources. The stars above, a small fire someone had created, and from the interior of the Falcon. Medics had finished seeing to Rose, claiming to everyone that she was in a stable condition and just needed some more rest at the moment. Mechanics were now fixing an old and broken transceiver and transmitter that was found on the Falcon - trying to see if any signals were being sent out whilst also sending their own out across the universe.

Finn was sitting next to Poe and Rey, as the three of them was watching after BB8 - as he beeped and rolled dramatically recounting all of his events to the three of them. Although Finn was there, he smiled and listened to the white and orange astromech droid look up and whirr in excitement and worry. Every now and then Poe would reach down, pat and rub BB8 on his dome head.

“That’s great, buddy,” Said Poe, as he got on his knees and touched heads with his droid.

BB8 like a small whirr of happiness, so Rey and Finn decided to leave the two alone for a moment.

The two walked together, through the tall forests of the unknown planet - just smiling at each other.

Rey asked, “How have you been, Finn?”, smiling towards him.

“I’ve been alright, just been wondering about you. How about you?”

“Same here. Did you heal properly?”

“Apart from a slight scarring on my back, yeah.” Said Finn, as he winced when he went to rub on it.

“I wish I didn’t go, I was so isolated. I should’ve stayed by your side.”

Finn looked at Rey, and noticed she was looking off to the side. Finn grabbed her on her arm, smiling back to her. And the two embraced, once again, in each other’s arms. Neither saying anything for a while - but both understanding exactly how the other felt.

The two pulled away, smiling at one another, “How’s you and Poe?” Rey questioned.

Finn’s eyes widened slightly, and he rubbed himself on the neck whilst chuckling, “What do you mean?”

“I caught you two talking earlier, on your own. Just wondering if everything was alright?”

“I was just…” Finn stopped and thought about how it had ended, and how he needed to properly talk with Poe soon, “Confiding in him. After everything that happened.”

And so the two sat on a broken log, looked up into the night sky and the two confided in each other as well. Letting out all of their emotions, expressing how they feel. It started with Finn first, and he took Rey through all the events that had transpired through the time they had spent apart. And when he was finished Rey did the same for herself. And then, whilst looking at the sky, Rey laid her head on Finn’s shoulders.

“Rey?”

“Yes, Finn?”

“I like Poe.”

Rey looked up to Finn, who was staring straight into the sky, “Is that what you two were confiding about?”

“Well, yes,” He nodded, “And no. I didn’t say anything, we just had this moment. I just need to tell him. I have enough courage to fight and do this whole resistance thing, but this is completely different.”

“You just need to do it soon, just be out and open about it.”

“Just don’t want to scare him off.”

“You couldn’t. Poe seems like a really nice guy, Finn. I’m sure he really likes you too,” Rey told her friend, as she sat up next to him and grabbed his hand.

The two smiled again, “Thank you, Rey,” And one last time, they embraced again under the night sky.

The two eventually joined back with the others at the camp, as they entered Finn found his eyes searching around for Poe until he had found him. Poe turned around, noticed Finn and smiled right at him - to which Finn replied with another smile. Before walking towards the pilot, Finn turned to Rey and she nudged him along with her elbow and a ‘good luck’ smile.

Finn walked through past the other troopers, and found his way to Poe. As Finn walked on, Poe thought to himself - taking a big gulp and big breath as well - and looked to his droid for comfort. BB8 slightly rolled into him as he did this. Eventually the two stood in front of each other. But before either of them could say anything - so many words and emotions hanging from their tongues and lips - they were interrupted.

“Everyone listen up,” The resistance member, who was fixing the transmitter and transceiver, called out, “The First Order have sent out a message. About the resistance. Luke Skywalker. And most importantly, Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“What is it?” General Organa asked, as she walked past people to get closer to the trooper.

“He’s dead. And, apparently, a female Jedi called Rey killed him.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s arm in shock, and looked to each other to surprise - before they turned their attention to a stunned and frozen Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s another chapter to end this year, and don’t worry more to come

**Author's Note:**

> god my first fanfic in like nearly two years shoot me!
> 
> also yes this is gonna be a multi fic fanfic - and i promise to do more than one chapter, unlike my last one i promised rip


End file.
